psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Nextpsychology
Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 14:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Question to Kamal: shouldn't IPP focus on a more specific subject in Psychology as employment, first? we can discuss. Incremental Psychology project This is a work in progress by Noemie and Kamal, to formulate the following: 1. Create a methodology, by which Psychology can be used not as an after thought to mental and emotional disorders and problems, but as measurable services delivered to clients 2. Use Software development paradigm and apply it to design , and deliver these psychological services 3. Come up with a set of schema's for each service 4. List of services 5. write Overview of the new Psychological Technology 6. Write about how research is going to be conducted 7. Sample Schema 8. Deliver mechanism 9. Quality Control 10. Product Life Cycle for a Typical Psychological Service 11. Terms 12. Feasibility, viability and usage 13. Comments References ---- How it all started Kamal and Noemie met on March 29, 2008 at Barnes and Noble in Bethesda, MD. They reviewed chapter 11 summary,from Intro to Psychology book. which states: "Positive Psychology and Pro social Behavior: A new filed called positive psychology has emerged that focuses on people's strengths and virtues, instead of mental disease. The social psychological approach is to investigate the conditions under which people act in positive (e.g. helpful) and negative (e.g. unhelpful) ways." From the paragraph above, emerged the thoughts of providing positive psychology services to people. All people have daily difficulties and conflicts with others, if it is their spouse, boss, children or family members. By researching and developing 'Psychological Services Infrastructure' we can help people with their daily conflicts and struggles. We need to come with a problem schema for our services. Here are the guidelines for our service will be the following: * Measurable/quantifiable service * Quick turnaround * Incremental solution * Psychological patterns * Anti patterns Since both Kamal and Noemie are Software Engineers (SE) for the last 10-20 years, they are well familiar with delivering services to customers. As per SE principles in order to deliver to our customer a high level, on time and within budget product or service we can modify the basic SE principles to apply to psychology services. The main SE methodology will be the 'water fall model'. The waterfall model is a sequential software development model in which development is seen as flowing steadily downwards (like a waterfall) through the phases of requirements analysis, design, implementation, testing (validation), integration, and maintenance. In Royce's original waterfall model, the following phases are followed in order: 1. Requirements specification; 2. Design; 3. Construction (AKA implementation or coding); 4. Integration; 5. Testing and debugging (AKA validation); 6. Installation; 7. Maintenance Incremental Psychology Project (IPP) purpose is to define a new Psychological model, based on Positive psychology that have steps to follow and guided schema to solve people daily psychological problems. The basic field in psychology are: o 3.2.1 Clinical psychology o 3.2.2 Counseling psychology o 3.2.3 Educational psychology o 3.2.4 Forensic psychology o 3.2.5 Psychology and Law o 3.2.6 Health psychology o 3.2.7 Human factors psychology o 3.2.8 Industrial and organizational psychology o 3.2.9 School psychology Links 2. http://www.katiandgraham.com/eng_psy.htm Question This is quite interesting. Why don't you begin an article on this subject? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 14:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC)